Loved, Book 1: HailClan
by Black flight
Summary: Petalpaw is a young, beautiful she-cat. Perhaps to beautiful. When all the toms love her, what does she do? Become a medicine cat of course! But one cat doesn't approve...
1. Allegiances

**Hi! I don't know if this has been done before (not researching my plot or ideas) but I'm trying to put a poem at the end of each chapter to summarize. Sorry if I took an idea!**

Disclaimer- Don't own warriors, but I own the characters of this story!

HailClan

Leader- Flipstar- Black and white tom

Deputy- Gingertail- Jumpy tabby she-cat

Med. Cat- Roseleaf- reddish brown she-cat

Warriors- Silverwhisker- White tom with silver whiskers…

Apprentice- Hopepaw

Hollowheart- cruel creamy brown tom

Fishtail- light grey she-cat with a strangely small tail

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Hickoryflame- Brown tom with ginger tail and ears

Greenwind- Nature loving she-cat; Egyptian mau

Bristlefang- white and ginger tom

Apprentice- Starlingpaw

Quickthought- Russian blue she-cat

Pheasantfoot- sterile calico tom

Aquamoon- white she-cat

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Apprentices- Hopepaw- Pure white she-cat

Foxpaw- Reddish tom

Starlingpaw- Black she-cat with a white ear

Whitepaw- Black tom with white ear

Queens- Icesplinter- seemingly shiny white she-cat; Yewkit- ginger tom

Wishingsoul- tortoise shell she-cat; Petalkit- newborn silver-blue-gray kit

Elder- Snapjaw- dusty brown tom with a twisted jaw; talks funnily

Dappledheart- Egyptian Mau she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The moon was high in the sky. Hollowpaw's yellow eyes sparkled brightly in the dark. Flipstar strode confidently toward Toprock, leaping at just the right distance to land square in the middle of the tall gray boulder. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under this Toprock," He called. Quickly, Gingertail and Hollowpaw emerged from their nooks. The rest of the clan followed more slowly.

"The clan has gathered here on this moonlit night to honor a new warrior. Hollowpaw," Flipstar meowed, and Hollowpaw stepped forward, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then, in the will of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward you are Holllowheart!"

"Hollowheart!" Gingertail cried out, not caring she was the only one. Hollowheart showed no sign he had heard, and carried out the regular movement of the ritual. "By tradition you now have to carry a silent vigil until dawn," Flipstar yowled, and flicked his tail dismissively. Hollowheart slinked slowly toward the entrance to the came, the only slope not blocked by mountain boulders.

Sometime after, Hollowheart heard a soft whimper. He walked briskly toward it, face showing no emotion. It was coming from the nursery! Narrowing his eyes, Hollowheart stuck his head into the nursery cave. The noise came from Wishingsoul, whose stomach was visibly contracting.

"Roseleaf," She whispered hoarsely. "Roseleaf!" Hollowheart repeated, shouting it loudly. Icesplinter was the actual first to wake, hissing as she saw who it was standing there. Roseleaf was the next to enter, mouth full of tangy smelling herbs. A few minutes later a tiny, yet very beautiful, bundle of living fur was suckling from it's mother. "Petalkit…" Wishingsoul whispered quietly, tiredly.

**Here's my poem attempt! Kind critics welcome!**

I am a warrior

Through and through,

Vigil tonight I must sit

Just one little bit,

There's a kit!


	3. Mysteries solved, Mysteries anew

Mysteries solved, Mysteries anew

Mysteries solved, Mysteries anew

Petalkit woke up in a state of shock. Yewpaw had dragged her into the apprentices' den, where all the toms used her as eye candy. "You mousebrained –sentence censored-! Go to The Place Of No Stars!" She howled, leaving the young toms in a state of shock. Petalkit lifted her tail high, strutting out of the apprentices' den like a proud rogue. The gray rock under her paws rubbed against her pads, but Petalkit's rough pads felt nothing.

"A little trouble with those toms, Petal?" Wishingsoul asked teasingly. "A bit," Petalkit admitted, much to her mother's surprise. "They all like me to much…" Realizing the mood had gone serious, Wishingsoul replied, "There are ways to make them stop liking you Petalkit. Make yourself taken! When you switch to a 'paw, just hang out with each of them and find which one you like. Speaking of switching to a 'paw, I think I hear Flipstar calling!" Wishingsoul finished with a large inhale. Although a rambler, she was right.

Petalkit sat next to her mother. The sun sat high in the sky, but the air was chilly. It was to be expected. The Clan lived at the foot of the Mountain. "Petalkit," Flipstar said. Petalkit bounded up toward the Toprock, chest puffed out. "From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw!" Flipstar paused, as if thinking. "Hollowheart, you will be her mentor. You are strong and brave, and I hope you pass these traits on to Petalpaw," Flipstar nodded his head. The whole clan held it's breath, perhaps waiting for Hollowheart to refuse. Instead, he nimbly touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Tomorrow I'll show you the territory, and maybe how to hunt," Hollowheart said in a cold, unemotional voice. All Petalpaw knew was that the apprenticed toms were giving Hollowheart dirty looks. "Guys, he's twelve moons older then me!" Petalpaw called, not really assuring them. It was quite common for an age span like that between mates. She tensed. "Relax," Petalpaw heard Wishingsoul's reassuring whisper, "They'll still give you breathing space, hopefully."

Petalpaw suddenly got an idea. She walked over to the tense and angry toms and one by one, ran her tail over their heads. It worked. Foxpaw, Whitepaw, and Yewpaw went happily along with their business. Meanwhile, as Hollowheart observed, he realized that Petalpaw did not want a mate.

Roseleaf sat in the medicine cat's den worrying. Something was wrong… Though the tart smell of herbs wafted up around her, and cats talked normally outside her cave, there was a strange tension in the air. It made Roseleaf's fur bristle. The strange feeling felt as if a huge amount of cats were waiting… For what, she did not know.

Carefully, Petalpaw walked out of the apprentice den. She hoped she would not step on her den-mates. The stars showed bright. Petalpaw's fur felt ruffled and uncomfortable, not liking being away from the warm bodies already so familiar to her. Hollowheart sat in the center of camp, moon gazing. "Hollowheart? Why out so late?" Petalpaw whispered, unable to talk much louder for some unknown reason.

But Hollowheart heard, and swiveled his brown ears toward Petalpaw. A faint hiss came from his body. "Go into your den," Hollowheart growled faintly. Petalpaw became alarmed, "Is something wrong?" "Go," Hollowheart meowed, instantly beside her with a claw on her throat. S l o w l y, Petalpaw backed away, until she stumbled into the apprentices' den. She curled into a ball, pondering what had happened till she fell asleep.

Hollowheart felt regret as soon as he placed a claw on the beautiful she-cat. He was sure of it. She was protected by StarClan. What's more is the look of fear Hollowheart had seen in her eyes. He vowed he would actually try to be… nice …to Petalpaw tomorrow. She had tried to be… nice …to him, after all.


	4. Chapter 2

Waaaaa

**Waaaaa! Where did my poem go for the last chapter? It disappeared… Yeah… Well anyway, I wanted any person whose reading this to know I need reviews… It's nice to see what people think, you know?**

Petalpaw had just drifted into a light, disturbed sleep when a paw prodded her in the side. "Wake up!" Hollowheart made a small effort to make his voice sound nicer. Instead it sounded pinched and strange. Whitepaw hissed when he heard Hollowheart's strange voice. Eye fluttering open, Petalpaw stretched luxuriously. "Let's go. Flipstar's ordered us both on the dawn patrol," Hollowheart sighed, not trying anymore. A mountain bird crowed somewhere in the distance. Petalpaw swiftly ran out of the dimly lit cave, clawing quickly into a mouse. Devouring the bits, she sat up. A tail tapped Petalpaw on the shoulder. She flipped around to see Hopepaw, Silverwhisker, and a ways off, Hollowheart.

Together the four padded out towards the entrance slope.

"What do you smell?" Hollowheart hollowly asked Petalpaw. "Rain, shrubs, and a frozen stream," Petalpaw replied excitedly. Hopepaw whispered, "It's good her spirits don't get dampened easily…" Aquamoon snickered. "RainClan, SleetClan," Hollowheart hissed, hearing the remarks. Petalpaw couldn't care less. She was just happy to be part of the crowd in this shrubby, rocky landscape. "Let's leave these two," Hollowheart meowed, and much to his surprise, Petalpaw said okay.

The truth was that Petalpaw wanted to ask about last night. "Here's how you hunt a mouse," Hollowheart said quietly. He stood perfectly still, and, after a moment, pounced onto a mouse. "Wait. What was wrong with you last?" Petalpaw got a strong hiss as an answer. "I don't sleep well at night!" But as Hollowheart hissed night it turned into a yell. A sharp rock was stuck in his pad. Hollowheart limped to camp, leaving Petalpaw all alone. As he left, Petalpaw admired his brown coat, his yellow eyes, and his mysterious ways.

Then Petalpaw knew she had to become a medicine cat. Maybe. She ran home.

Petalpaw returned to find Whitepaw, Yewpaw, and Foxpaw in a big fight. She heard yowls like "She's MINE," and "Leave her alone you mangy fleabag!". Instantly Petalpaw knew they were fighting over her. Standing in the entrance, she looked at Roseleaf pulling a rock out of Hollowheart's pad while Gingertail made dove faces at him. Aquamoon was shouting at the fighting toms, but to no avail. "ENOUGH!" Petalpaw shouted, leaping into the fray,

Suddenly, Petalpaw found herself holding the three toms apart while their struggles ceased. Her jaw was clamped into Foxpaw's scruff, a foreleg planted in Whitepaw's stomach, and a hind leg on Yewpaw's face. Everyone, even Hollowheart, was amazed. Petalpaw released, and hissed her way to Wishingsoul. "Mother? Can I talk to you in private?" "Yes dear…"

Just then, a howl erupted from the camp entrance! "SLEETCLAN!" The whole of SleetClan seemed to pour in, with Whitestar at it's head. Despite her inexperience, Petalpaw jumped into the fray. Her claws met the flesh of none other than… Whitestar! "An apprentice? Mousedung to that!" He growled. Spinning around very quickly, Whitestar managed to get Petalpaw of his back. Petalpaw skidded off of him, and lay in a daze. Before Petalpaw snapped out of it, Whitestar grabbed her by the scruff, shook her, and through her high into the sky.

Petalpaw landed with a sickening thud. Her leg twisted out at an odd angle, but she showed no signs of backing down. Jumping on the un-expecting she-cat, Whitestar raked his claws deep into Petalpaw's underbelly after pinning her down. He gave her deep gouges, and blood pooled around the two. Whitestar was about to bite deep into Petalpaw's neck…

**A cliffie to torture you all!! Any reviewer who guesses what happens can get the name of the apprentices! I just need to know how to private message…**


	5. Riiip! Injuries!

Sorry for taking so long, but I'm writing a different fanfic which will hopefully be out soon

**Sorry for taking so long, but I'm writing a different fanfic which will hopefully be out soon! Without further ado, the end of the cliffhanger! The first part is also a teeney bit grosser than blood.**

Hollowheart tackled Whitestar off of Petalpaw. He had been chewing off a tom's ear very slowly, and enjoying his shrieks of pain thoroughly, when he saw Whitestar about to kill Petalpaw. A twinge of emotion had passed through Hollowheart. Guardianship? Friendship? The only feelings he had ever known were anger, hate, and the pleasure of giving pain. That was where he was now, pinning down a leader into rock. Then, in a twist of fate, Whitestar grinned and flipped, throwing Hollowheart into the dirt. With deliberate slowness, Whitestar walked toward the dazed Hollowheart and stuck his fangs sluggishly but deeply into Hollowheart's flesh.

"LET GO OF HIM!!" Gingertail screeched, jumping square onto Whitestar's flank. A sickening rip sounded as Whitestar was torn away from Hollowheart. Whitestar spit a chunk of flesh onto the ground with revolt. Hollowheart howled and yowled and fell dead faint. That cat had never felt pain before! "R-RETREAT!" Whitestar stuttered, sagging slightly. The cats that crowded the clearing surged out of it, appalled. Blood was spattered all over the clearing and the chunk of fur and flesh had already attracted flies. "Help me and him," Gasped Petalpaw, and the boys started swarming her, smothering her, hurting her. Petalpaw, too, fell faint.

XXX

Petalpaw's world was black. A void seemed to be under her paws, seeming to take her to nothingness. And yet she knew she was in BrightClan (StarClan). She was also utterly confused. "Your destiny is two. These things are inevitable," A voice, and yet many, boomed through her head. "Choose one, but each comes with great consequences!" And Petalpaw woke up.

Herb smell filled the air, along with the scent of Roseleaf and four toms. "Get out you mangy she-cat followers!" Roseleaf growled angrily. Petalpaw opened her eyes, and received a happy gasp from Yewpaw. "She's awake!" Whitepaw, Yewpaw, and Foxpaw crowded around her. Smothering her again. Black waves attacked her vision, until a tom's hiss emerged from the blackness. Petalpaw turned to look at a creamy brown **TABBY** tom wrapped in cobwebs, with **ICE BLUE** eyes. BLINK. It was gone.

XXX

A strange feeling, somehow tied to the last one, built up in Hollowheart. He hissed at the toms around HER, and snapped his jaws a bit. If he could get his teeth around the throats of those mangy she-cat stealers! Wait a minute! What was he thinking? He had to be focused on the plan, regardless of what he was thinking…

XXX

Petalpaw shifted uncomfortably on the moss nest. Hard as it was to sleep with a broken leg, her real problem was Hollowheart. He would stare at her with a hunger, different than anything she had seen before. Often she would have nightmares (when she got to sleep) about horrible icy yellow and blue eyes watching her every move. Petalpaw was having one of those dreams now. A pair of yellow eyes followed her through the forest, and they were always a pawstep behind her. Petalpaw jumped off a cliff, falling straight into a pair of blue ones.

Petalpaw woke up screeching, even though the dream itself wasn't all that scary. Hollowheart stared at her, never blinking. It was dark, and she could only see HIS eyes in the horror of night. Instantly a pair of hazel eyes, blue eyes, and emerald eyes appeared. "Are you okay, my lo-," The voice of Yewpaw came from the emerald eyes, but was cut off in a horrible gurgle. Coughs that grew weaker and weaker sounded. "Yewpaw…?" Petalpaw whispered fearfully. Flipstar yowled crazily, unlike his cocky, cool self. A snarl, then silence. The emerald eyes had disappeared, as had the blue ones.

The last thing she knew was that something warm lapped at her nest. A trail of sunlight had made it's way into the medicine cat's den. Petalpaw looked at the staring forms of Roseleaf and Hollowheart. "Looks like early snow," commented Roseleaf sadly. A crimson stain and a horrible reek showered the den. "What happened?" Petalpaw mewed. Roseleaf shook her red-brown head. "What happened?" Petalpaw said more forcefully. Roseleaf looked the other way. "WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME HAPPENED?"

Xxx

**Two cliffies in a row! YAY! This one isn't much of a cliffhanger I guess. You can easily guess what happened!**


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, but here's the sixth chapter

**Sorry for the delay, but here's the sixth chapter!**

Petalpaw glared at Roseleaf. "Well… A few cats died…" Roseleaf said hesitantly.

"Which few?" Petalpaw's voice was dangerously soft.

Roseleaf, however confident she usually was, lay down and muffled her voice with her paw. "Yewpaw, Gingertail, and… Wishingsoul …" the last name was said so quietly, some cats would doubt Petalpaw heard.

"Hmm?" Petalpaw said, hearing, but simply not understanding.

"Wishingsoul," Roseleaf said, a bit louder. For a momet there was total silence, then Petalpaw howled. It was an eerie, soul scarring, heart touching, terrifying noise. Roseleaf winced. The Clan had been expecting outrage, but this? No!

Suddenly there was silence again, and then, "Who? Who killed her!?" Came Petalpaw's growl. But she looked to the side, and saw not Hollowheart, but Hawkfrost of the old tales. Tigerstar's treacherous, leader killing son!! He was even grinning, laughing!!

"YOU!" Petalpaw screeched, preparing to leap upon him, leg forgotten. A tail gently sat itself upon her back. Roseleaf clicked her tongue.

"Calm down Petalpaw. Just calm down. You can't attack the new deputy."

Petalpaw immediately felt the coursing pain of her broken leg, the pain of the death of a loved one, but most of all, the shock. How could a killer become deputy? This was exactly like the old legend of Tigerstar! Except… Hollowheart isn't trusted, so how… As Petalpaw thought of these things, Hollowheart thought of others, like how his plan was perfect!

**Yes, short, I know. Oh well! R&R**


	7. Chapter 5

Whoa

**Whoa. A continuation! Ah yes. I forgot to thank Troublestripe for advice. Thank you! Also, thank you wonderful people for reviewing!**

Except… Petalpaw. She suspected something, Hollowheart knew. He could not kill her. He could not even think of it. It would hurt his shriveled heart, and that was not needed. Hollowheart could not explain it, but he knew he had fallen in love.

XXX

Petalpaw was unhappy. Her leg was broken, she was trapped in a den with her mother's killer, and worst of all, the herb scent was beginning to burn! Suddenly there was a scuffling noise. Narrowing her eyes, Petalpaw elongated her breathing. Hollowheart stood up, sniffed the air like a dog, and left Roseleaf's den.

Petalpaw waited a few moments, and then got up. She let out a small groan. Her leg coursed with raw pain. Limping quickly toward the clearing, Petalpaw heard a small cry. A lithe shape lay at the moonlit camp entrance. It was Quickthought!

She wasn't even breathing! Petalpaw's suspicions took over and she limped toward Flipstar's den. "I-I'm sorry! What did I do?" Came Flipstar's high, squeaky voice. Petalpaw looked through the den entrance. Hollowheart's claws were placed on Flipstar's neck.

"You've been a bad leader, Flipstar," Hollowheart's voice was full of glee. Flipstar's eyes went wide.

"Oh, P-p-please, don't kill me again!" Again? " I'll do anything! I'll kill my mate, anything!"

"Your mate's already dead, and you're pathetic," with that Hollowheart bit deep into Flipstar's neck. Petalpaw watched nauseously as Hollowheart tore out Flipstar's throat. She let out an eep. Hollowheart perked up, and launched himself at Petalpaw.

XXX

Hollowheart landed on Petalpaw, and placed his teeth on her throat. Guilt crashed over him, but he ignored it. "You will tell no one, or your death is eminate!" Hollowheart hissed. Petalpaw nodded, looking very scared.

XXX

Petalpaw, as soon as she was up, dashed to the medicine cat's den. Hollowheart, soon to be Hollowstar, was evil. But then why did Hollowheart let her go?

**Mudheart, you're right!**


	8. Chapter 6

This chapter has a large timeskip because it's about how Petalpaw is healing up

**This chapter has a large timeskip because it's about how Petalpaw is healing up. I recommend reading this because it has warrior ceremonies. Enjoy!**

Petalpaw sneezed. Roseleaf looked up and said with mock annoyance, "You better not be getting whitecough, too!"

Petalpaw narrowed her eyes. She wasn't happy enough to be playful. Roseleaf seemed to notice this. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything! "I-I-I-I want to be a medicine cat!" Petalpaw finally blurted out. That way toms would stop chasing her, to say the least! Roseleaf's eyes flew wide open.

"Are you sure about that? You're a pretty she-cat you know!" Roseleaf was totally stunned. This she-cat was beautiful, and she was going to give it up?

'I'm not changing my mind!" Petalpaw snorted. Roseleaf nodded, and walked out of the den. Petalpaw nosed the different herbs, taking in their scent. Her leg would prolong her medicine cat training, but it was healing well. Just then, Hollowstar's yowl sounded. Petalpaw limped into the clearing, hating Hollowstar with every fiber of her being. Whitepaw, Hopepaw, and Starlingpaw sat happily below the evil.

"We have gathered here today to welcome three new warriors to Hailclan. Starlingpaw." Starlingpaw stepped forward purposefully, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then you will be known as Starlingflight," Hollowstar continue the ceremony, Whitepaw becoming Whiteear and Hopepaw becoming Hope-pool. Petalpaw personally thought the names were a bit gaudy, but… Nah.

"I would also like to welcome Petalpaw as a Medicine Cat Apprentice," As Hollowstar announced this, ripples of outrage spread through the toms. Petalpaw could hear it all. The "Huhs?", "Whats?", and growls.

"**Quiet!**" Hollowstar snarled. Everyone fell silent.

XXX

The pesky bugs, Hollowstar thought, though why did Petalpaw want to become a medicine cat anyway? The plan would be launched soon.

XXX

Petalpaw looked around her new den. The medicine cat's den. How great! Petalpaw's mind wandered back to the ceremony. Hollowstar had glared fangs at Roseleaf, and seemed disgusted with his tom clan-mates. Petalpaw started to piece it together, and then gasped.

Did Hollowstar _like_ her? Pondering her thoughts, Petalpaw soon fell asleep.

**How do you like it peoples. The next chapter is about Petalpaw's training, and some secondary characters. Also, help me decide Petalpaw's full name! I can't decide!**


	9. Chapter 7

After a short delay, The training chapter

**After a short delay, The training chapter!**

Petalpaw woke up with a slight groan. It was a bit before dawn, and the air was wet with coming rain. Petalpaw stretched, her leg nearly completely healed. Perking her ears, Petalpaw heard people talking. Believing it could be Hollowheart, Petalpaw followed her ears. Then she recognized Pheasantfoot and Greenwind's voices. "…Are you sure Greenwind? I can't mate, or give you a bigger family…" Came Pheasantfoot's voice.

"Positive. I love you more than the wind! No way will I abandon you, Pheasantfoot!" Purred Greenwind. Petalpaw had heard enough of the wonderful sickening sweetness. Fairly annoyed, she darted away. Why? Just why?

XXX

(A/N I'm gonna go to Roseleaf's PoV for some fun (For me, maybe not you!))

The sun had fully risen by the time Roseleaf woke up. She woke to find Petalpaw gone, making her ear twitch in annoyance. How Roseleaf hated that! Roseleaf got up and nosed through her herbs, making sure everything was still there.

"AAAAAAAArrrrrggghhh!" Foxpaw came screaming in. Immediately, Roseleaf saw Foxpaw's ear was torn off, hanging by a thread. Just afterwards Petalpaw ran in.

"Sorry I'm late," Petalpaw shouted over the screaming.

Yet again, Roseleaf's ear twitched in annoyance. "Sorry?" Then, Fishtail ran in.

"Ambushed by fox… fox ran after hurting Foxpaw…" She panted, before shuffling her paws and hissing at air.

Roseleaf ran around the den, grabbing herbs. She showed some to Petalpaw and said, " This is Marigold, good for infection. Chew it up and lick it onto Foxpaw's ear." Roseleaf ordered like a pro. "Thyme is for frayed nerves. They should each have some of that," Roseleaf said.

Petalpaw nodded and started to work. "Cobwebs should help Foxpaw's ear stop bleeding, and Poppy seeds, which help relax and sleep, for both of them as well," Roseleaf was finished, and allowed her apprentice to do the work. As Roseleaf observed, she corrected Petalpaw when she got something wrong.

Soon enough, Fishtail and Foxpaw were curled up, asleep, Foxpaw's disembodied ear lying deep underground. Roseleaf grunted in satifaction. This was good. Petalpaw was willing to learn, at least.

XXX

Petalpaw sighed, and watched the Sunset. The day had been long, with many twists. The fact that Hollowstar liked her didn't help her at all. Suddenly, Petalpaw shivered. She did not know why, but it felt like something was telling her to go to Hollowstar's den.

Very quietly, Petalpaw snuck up next to the leader's den entrace, paws skimming the rocks oh-so quietly. Hollowstar, and a bone chilling voice, could be heard. "Kill the mouse-brained she-cat, you fool," Said the scary voice.

"I cannot, Hawkfrost," Hollowstar mumbled. Petalpaw forced back a gasp. Hawkfrost!? Fox dung.

"Weakling. Love will only get in the way. Launch the plan on the new moon, or death to your weak link," Whispered the fading voice of Hawkfrost.

Petalpaw shivered and dashed back to her nest. Hawkfrost was involved in this now? TERRIBLE!! Petalpaw wanted to stop, back out, pretend it never happened. But Petalpaw knew she was too deeply infused. And the new moon? That was in five sunrises. Sighing, Petalpaw went to sleep.

**Woow. Who knew? I tried in vain to make it longer, I did. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 8

Ahhh… the joys of writing

**Ahhh… the joys of writing! I've been developing better writing skills, and so hopefully this turns out really well!**

The Dark Forest was dark. Well, darker than usual. Every evil entity knew something deadly was stirring (Not that they didn't want it to stir!). Hollowstar knew that Hawkfrost and he were the trigger, setting it off like a startled rabbit. Heart thrumming with excitement, Hollowstar reviewed his plans. _Nothing_, not even the tiniest thing, could go wrong…

XXX

Everything was going wrong!! Petalpaw frantically flitted around, trying to guess which herb was which. She couldn't tell poppy from marigold in this dark mouse-brained den! Roseleaf watched, her amusement clear on her face. "Petalpaw? I just asked for some moss," Roseleaf, dieing to laugh, let out a tiny snort.

"Oh…" Petalpaw sighed. Dreams of Hollowstar left her tired, and she felt as though she had not slept at all. Petalpaw sulked toward the neat niche in the side of the den, squinting when the faint sunlight hit her.

'_I'm not sure what to do… Hollowstar could be aiming to destroy the mountains for all I know… In fact, he probably is…' _Petalpaw's thought trailed off whenever she started to think about it. Robotically, she brought the moss to Roseleaf, who took it as if it were the moonstone of the old tales.

"Thank you, most graceful cat," Roseleaf said sarcastically, voice muted by the moss. Petalpaw simply stalked out of the den. Looking up, Petalpaw realizedthe moon was visible. Still visible? This late in the day? No way! Petalpaw stared at the moon. It seemed stunningly similar to Hollowstar's eye, cold and piercing, but beautiful. Petalpaw twitched, shaking her head. '_I never thought that._'

"Hello, Petal," Said a dangerous voice behind her. Every cat in the clearing froze at the sound of Wishingsoul's nickname for Petalpaw. Grief and fury ripped through Petalpaw and she spun around, hissing.

XXX

Hollowstar laughed at her reaction. "Get… away…. from… me!" Petalpaw growled, teeth bared with her anger. The cats around the clearing gasped.

The reaction was too much for them, Hollowstar guessed. "But why?" Hollowstar smirked, stepping closer.

"Be-b-because!!" Petalpaw spluttered, her loud, shallow breaths coming fast. Her ear flicked back and forth quickly, her eyes shifting. At last, Petalpaw let out a frustrated hiss and dashed away.

Hollowstar felt the guilt again. It sagged his shoulders and drooped his whiskers. Why did he have to do that? How did it help? Hollowstar didn't know. He just didn't know.

XXX

Petalpaw's mind was a whirlwind of violent emotions. She flew through the territory, claws tearing, pads sore. Hollowstar was… was… so terrible! No, he was more than that. He was evil. Pure evil. And he _liked _her. Petalpaw screeched to a halt. Quite suddenly, she felt nothing but violation. Not only by Hollowstar, but by Brightclan. Why didn't they just send a sign, or some sort of help?

She clawed the rocky ground, irritated. Petalpaw would not go back. She could not. Not with Hollowstar there, mucking up her life! But what about Hollowstar's plans? "Oh… I have to go back…" Petalpaw moaned. She started the long walk back to camp, totally drained.

**Yay! Still short, yup! But a nice chapter, no?**


End file.
